parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie Simpson
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvpLcXO4-jc 3:01 Just Dance - Girls Just Want To Have Fun 79 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YImhSoQNev4 3:49 Just Dance - Ring My Bell 578 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjBHJcMuAcA 2:55 Run, Joey, Run 123 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqSniaAu_sw 3:57 Just Dance - A Little Less Conversation 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4Xw23MMHPE 3:29 Just Dance - Cotton Eye Joe 997 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M-cSvY2OVs 2:12 Just Dance - Surfin' Bird 989 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69O9sJMlEIk 4:05 Just Dance 1 - Heart of Glass 528 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLJBS5Jb9RA 3:54 Just Dance 1 - Womanizer 856 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWw8E5K5Enw 9:00 Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World/ Breathe Me by Sia Lyrics 44 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8YTJ_PwF1M 2:48 Romeo and Juliet VS Bonnie and Clyde Remake 77 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQbYaNOrIgA 2:49 Romeo and Juliet VS Bonnie and Clyde Lip Sync 70 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnuoM-rXOkc 4:01 Just Dance 1 - Cotton Eye Joe 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-nFlrhcJ44 3:04 Barack Obama VS Mitt Romney Lip-Sync 37 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIgiiembIjc 2:56 Rasputin VS Stalin Lip Sync 37 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-FeblS9zzs 2:34 Copacabana Scenes 42 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrvR_qBrs_I 0:57 Copacabana Scenes Part 2 27 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnx9u_YhxZE 2:48 Matilda: Who Told Lies and Was Burned to Death by Hillaire Belloc and Posy Simmonds 672 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBcdbMWZpJ0 3:57 Who Needs To Dream - Barry Manilow 211 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFM1q76G_pE 3:58 Eastern Philosophers VS Western Philosophers (ERB Lip Sync) 70 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8qdMYcKTiw 5:58 The True Story of The Three Little Pigs 15 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCT7Pl0WXDk 2:33 Ievan Polkka - Hatsune Miku (Just Dance 2016 Routine) 76 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YZ9ZJm73bI 3:12 Lollipop - Mika (Just Dance 3 Routine) 109 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDD4W5Is_j8 3:22 Me Singing Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall 31 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YVDC-Fo-yk 3:01 Me Singing Black Horse and A Cherry Tree by KT Tunstall 16 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSLc3WNOgYI 4:49 Born to Hand Jive - Sha Na Na (dance) 64 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1tMODn9gxY 2:50 You're The One That I Want - John Travolta & Olivia Newton - John 18 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNoWzKfYCtE 3:19 Suddenly I See - KT Tunstall 51 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dgzhx1fSDd4 0:07 Willy Wonka and John Adams 10 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyUXqjSd3bs 3:14 Me Singing Matty Groves by Fairport Convention 11 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLAMXSXzu_c 3:45 Me Singing Don't Speak by No Doubt 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbOyR05TcuY 3:27 Me Singing Sunday Morning by No Doubt 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sToDGXtbZP4 3:19 Me Singing Used to Love You by Gwen Stefani 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lC5JrgkUKc 3:23 Me Singing Make Me Like You by Gwen Stefani 18 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWwAc8WBaXg 1:56 Me Singing House of The Rising Sun by The Supremes 31 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLLDhKfASyU 3:52 Me Singing Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani ft. Eve 14 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucX7nS2pb4w 3:26 Me Singing What You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani 22 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ao6XFCwy0aY 3:02 Me Singing You're Still The One by Shania Twain 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcUCqiSI-aA 2:05 Me Singing Blue by Leann Rimes 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-Kur-8hzsk 3:04 Me Singing Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani 43 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlLatehblGE 2:45 Me Singing Just A Girl by No Doubt 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ptcSJJ4NSY 3:33 Me Singing Hey Baby by No Doubt 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95V_Mpmajes 2:49 Me Singing It's My Life by No Doubt 13 views1 year ago Me Singing The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani 23 views1 year ago Me Singing Oops I Did It Again by Britney Spears 19 views1 year ago Me Singing Baby One More Time by Britney Spears 15 views1 year ago Me Singing Toxic by Britney Spears 19 views1 year ago Me Singing Lunch Lady Land by Adam Sandler 6 views1 year ago Me Singing The Christmas Song by Adam Sandler 4 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8srKKBpYkQ 5:55 Me Singing Best Of Operaman by Adam Sandler 11 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiLtszufSsw 2:10 Me Singing Make You Feel My Love 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qEMsTUEFww 1:38 Me Singing Let's Talk Dirty To The Animals by Gilda Radner 17 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7pOBHhaxNM 2:04 Me Singing Princess Of Ser by Profa T 413 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVVvArfeQzw 3:44 Me Singing Pronoun Paradise by Profa T 634 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCqNqhQdxnk 1:19 Me Singing Shady Grove by Doc Watson 13 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxHe5V4NHj8 3:46 Me dancing to What You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani 444 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKZHjGYyLHU 4:20 Me dancing to Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani ft. Eve 137 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uE3XTIJzC30 2:39 Me singing the female part of Something Stupid 109 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BwzWOaj8-M 2:49 ERB Lip Sync: Gordon Ramsay VS Julia Child 34 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qvp_kEBbGys 1:57 ERB Lip Sync: Adam VS Eve 16 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZHxgQmY7TE 1:42 ERB Lip Sync: Sarah Palin VS Lady Gaga 18 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcVNXtzapAU 1:38 ERB Lip Sync: Cleopatra VS Marilyn Monroe 33 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHAXkJhGguU 2:07 ERB Lip Sync: Miley Cyrus VS Joan of Arc 14 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ait2swuCC4s 2:19 ERB Lip Sync: Oprah VS Ellen 15 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yU6zEY1XThU 2:40 Me Singing Take Me Home Country Roads 11 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtnj2N9nigY 3:20 Just Dance 4: Tribal Dance VS Rock Lobster 608 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeBXyCOjTd4 4:02 Just Dance 4: Rock Lobster by The B-52s 140 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkTBxBIZ3N4 3:12 Me Singing The Night The Lights Went Out In Georgia 14 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Itdeyj49N9A 3:33 Just Dance 2014: In The Summertime by Mungo Jerry 42 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4t7-r32x5Hk 3:25 Just Dance 2016: Let's Groove by The Equinox Stars 20 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vbuTwNTPo8 3:20 Just Dance 3: This Is Halloween by Danny Elfman 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDSKpN9pEuM 3:45 Me Singing Shiny Happy People by REM 25 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ6_ILdJ2Vg 7:02 Tragic Celebrity Love Stories 12 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVAfjPkaizA 3:43 Me Singing Shake It Out 21 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpdNpqShGks 3:01 Me Singing Wuthering Heights by Kate Bush 12 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ib-Gfi7Y1ks 2:01 Me Singing Tainted Love by Gloria Jones 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hsdhPrbwlQ 4:09 Me Singing Candy by Iggy Pop ft Kate Pierson 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29FkIL5cEsg 3:32 Me Singing Furry Happy Monsters by REM and the Muppets 97 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qp3hVeU6heQ 1:53 A Stupid Rule in Fifth Grade 15 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQo6s1rYVJs 2:41 Me Singing Notice Me by Alexa Ray Joel 12 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVs46QmRYFU 6:53 Rock Lobster Just Dance Compilation 51 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zX1KgbD_L5k 3:08 Me Singing Goodbye Earl by the Dixie Chicks 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3J9SYdUWl6g 4:24 Dixie Chicks - Goodbye Earl Music Video Remake 42 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LfOpt2a0Fk 4:19 The Night The Lights Went Out In Georgia Music Video Remake Pt. 1 40 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlbVsgUu6nQ 4:18 The Night The Lights Went Out In Georgia Music Video Remake Pt. 2 40 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAVzGw97u5g 2:19 Me Singing Victor Vito by the Laurie Berkner Band 50 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2vYAJ-fF1U 2:07 Me Singing We Are The Dinosaurs by the Laurie Berkner Band 451 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qXGnjgHPBo 2:27 Me Singing Bumblebee Buzz Buzz by the Laurie Berkner Band 53 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWAa3Il49Pw 2:40 Me Singing Song In My Tummy by the Laurie Berkner Band 207 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmoC12cCqS0 2:23 Me Singing Pig On Her Head by the Laurie Berkner Band 149 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jeyah95XnJg 1:58 Me Singing This Hat by the Laurie Berkner Band 154 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06Mt5cTp_QQ 3:02 Me Singing Dark Lady by Cher 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y42OS9lKjkw 3:38 Me Singing Ode To Billie Joe by Bobbie Gentry 11 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7AG6iP0uck 2:20 Me Singing Leader of the Pack by the Shangri Las 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80LvN_ndGP0 2:20 Me Singing Angel Baby by Rosie and the Originals 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnTwZr0B1qs 2:54 Me Singing A Thousand Stars by Kathy Young and the Innocents 19 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkaD-af7_Oc 2:07 Me Singing For the Love of Him by Bobbi Martin 75 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tZuNTQrS-A 2:11 Me Singing Oh Me Oh My by Lulu 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJUTp_T7_XA 3:29 Dark Lady Cartoon Remake 28 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hSlxUSAYZE 2:43 Me Singing Angie Baby by Helen Reddy 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MRyyF9u2Jcc 2:04 Me Singing Half Breed by Cher 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhusmSZOky8 2:06 Me Singing Gypsies Tramps and Thieves by Cher 11 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sNbCwtHDbY 3:24 Me Singing God Bless the Child by Shania Twain 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKaN18ixDak 2:41 Me Singing My Father's Eyes by Eric Clapton 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGu7PGjsvq8 3:52 ERB Cover: Eastern Philosophers VS Western Philosophers 11 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBeY-qRlQx4 1:35 ERB Cover: Abe Lincoln VS Chuck Norris 3 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pibdr14Whc0 2:45 ERB Cover: Barack Obama Vs Mitt Romney 3 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9B2K9aSKhts 2:19 ERB Cover: George Washington VS William Wallace 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHCCIfG-ftw 3:00 ERB Cover: Frederick Douglass VS Thomas Jefferson 11 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2974h2EZqE 4:13 ERB Cover: Donald Trump Vs Hillary Clinton 17 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-oqcPbNqH0 2:35 ERB Cover: Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3e6ItrbRZ4 3:31 Me Singing Baby It's Cold Outside 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79G_CmjlscY 2:05 Me Singing Pure Imagination from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeXao1B-LLo 2:22 Me Singing Right Back Where We Started From by Maxine Nightingale 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rBZ320ig4Y 2:27 Me Singing Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGfz8pr87cQ 1:29 Me Singing Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIQGcFWml9U 2:40 ERB Cover: Bruce Banner VS Bruce Jenner 21 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTqtNrgHU9Y 2:49 ERB Cover: Gordon Ramsay VS Julia Child 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjKwHJYABdU 2:23 Me Singing We Need a Little Christmas from Glee 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SQZMM0NyRw 2:05 Me Singing God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen from Glee 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGlrMoeeDsU 2:40 Me Singing Happy Xmas War Is Over by Sarah Mclachlan 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnH5PO5AEQI 2:37 Me Singing What Child is This by Vanessa Williams 13 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FifVpI2y-XM 3:32 12 Days of Christmas 69 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOHDuhQcWcs 0:25 Who Put You On the Planet? Ugh! 711 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8yDnA4Et0c 2:26 Me Singing Superstar by the Carpenters 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpWeVu_Uw-c 1:54 Me Singing Big Yellow Taxi by Joni Mitchell 1 view1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nv7riI0JyeA 2:13 Me Singing Jingle Bells by Bing Crosby and the Andrews Sisters 3 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gvSQifuzts 2:31 Me Singing I'll Be There by the Jackson Five 3 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdFrRSSWHI0 1:40 She Sings Soprano Part Only 13 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GdjDGaXv5o 2:02 I Am the River Soprano Part Only 19 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NS5yAsLM3xY 2:21 Jubilate Deo Soprano Part Only 126 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEwCq00E7aU 1:45 The Wind Soprano Part Only 4 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPKydf3Fr5M 2:52 Oye Soprano Part Only 64 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sin_sKvinDk 3:10 Stand Together Soprano Part Only 43 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QNqtfP34PU 2:20 Me Singing Ordinary Girl by Miley Cyrus 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGOLN2oJlnI 2:40 Me Singing Believe by Josh Groban 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4Vqeq-Yluk 3:55 Me Dancing to Let's Groove by Earth, Wind, and Fire 50 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMOThd9EO7Y 0:44 Who Put You On the Planet? Ugh! Sequel 97 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1yWvg7X8ic 3:06 ERB Cover: Theodore Roosevelt VS Winston Churchill 23 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWXMXUSmh68 2:15 ERB Cover: Wonder Woman VS Stevie Wonder 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXSjMG0kMjM 2:18 ERB Cover: Batman VS Sherlock Holmes 23 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmHP99rJdO4 1:32 ERB Cover: Goku VS Superman 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIsYtuCdYXI 1:53 ERB Cover: Babe Ruth VS Lance Armstrong 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUYwxKQ5orI 1:56 ERB Cover: Michael Jordan VS Muhammad Ali 15 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxEga7Tasg8 4:36 Me Dancing to Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars 46 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eok9_JXtZl4 3:44 Me Dancing to September by Earth, Wind, & Fire 70 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQQF9wEWwgQ 2:16 Me Singing Merry Christmas Darling by the Carpenters 2 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLZqjrno-z4 2:11 Me Singing River by Joni Mitchell 2 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J69gsnM1cYk 2:34 Me Singing Deck the Rooftop from Glee 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0S0hff1huM 1:51 Me Singing The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year from Rudolph the red nosed reindeer 32 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbS_w8L2YrU 3:25 ERB Cover: Tony Hawk VS Wayne Gretzky 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqCLy-xNQZs 1:29 ERB Cover: Darth Vader VS Hitler 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfSX8AUMpzs 1:19 ERB Cover: Genghis Khan VS Easter Bunny 12 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEzRD4RYrjQ 1:35 ERB Cover: Hulk Hogan and Macho Man VS Kim Jong-il 14 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsXdDQUEY00 1:37 ERB Cover: Napoleon VS Napoleon 14 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bD2dJrAUsLk 1:47 ERB Cover: Hitler VS Vader 2 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mysqzQsFII 2:36 ERB Cover: Rasputin VS Stalin 19 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMA1Aj0V3QI 1:46 ERB Cover: Hitler VS Vader 3 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1F6AR05UZSk 2:08 George Harrison Tribute: While My Guitar Gently Weeps Cover 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pchAKi1CHl0 3:31 Me Dancing to Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley 74 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94_Ictq3xkI 8:44 A Tribute to Those We Lost In 2016 12 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsEOHryA_YA 3:43 Me Dancing to Cheap Thrills by Sia ft. Sean Paul 51 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiaqZSzGIBA 2:42 Me Dancing to Istanbul Not Constantinople by They Might Be Giants 33 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86iMJx8czdI 3:19 Me Dancing to All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor 90 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzhXQzJqzSw 4:00 Me Dancing to Crazy In Love by Beyonce ft. Jay Z 71 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTMoFII_SYk 3:37 Me Dancing to In The Summertime by Mungo Jerry 51 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NG-GPmI6fvk 3:00 Me Dancing to Kurio ko uddah le jana by Bollywood Rainbow 44 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qq25IPVmj7w 3:28 Me Dancing to Night Boat to Cairo by Madness 51 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k07BfjP0Its 2:46 Me Singing The Sound of Silence 21 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3MGjTvc3Sg 3:36 Me Singing Hurt with Johnny Cash 28 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHBqB_kD7MM 2:16 Me Singing Mad World 12 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5_nmmHGAFI 2:00 Flintstones "The Beauty Contest" Scene Reenactment 26 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7iEQFNQy54 0:16 Okay, Fred. Now Open Your Eyes... WHAM! 13 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUA07qM2Z-4 4:05 Me Singing Killing Me Softly With His Song 7 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3N7vw_JNkJA 2:58 Me Singing True Colors by Cyndi Lauper 45 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etSEqJ9taBQ 3:14 A Weird Thought I Had 21 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkARX7ev12A 3:01 Desperate Housewives 8x23 Scene Remake 27 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cEi7vqBpKQ 3:31 Me Dancing to Sorry by Justin Bieber 21 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uavlRRqsCg 2:06 Me Singing Jolene by Dolly Parton 68 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpGsAWx47FQ 3:28 Me Dancing to Pata Pata by Miriam Makeba 50 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiu5tA7gXkg 3:20 Me Dancing to This Is Halloween by Danny Elfman 43 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJfklqKmWsM 4:02 Me Dancing to Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In by the 5th Dimension 51 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ea-iRRMAmLU 3:45 Me Dancing to Mas Que Nada by Sergio Mendes ft. the Black Eyed Peas 121 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMyVfPtybpo 3:09 Me Singing Lay Down (Candles in the Rain) by Melanie 7 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sor5Zhwak1g 2:02 Me Singing Brand New Key by Melanie 5 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=os_qv2ARPaY 2:29 Me Singing Vienna by Ariana Grande 9 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGqIvP9bc3c 2:04 Me Singing Somebody to Love by Jefferson Airplane 11 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3be_Hz7Dlro 3:15 Me Singing The Way by Fastball 9 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-Oct3FffNY 1:17 Desperate Housewives Scene Recitals: 1x03 14 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5a5lAQ-475Y 3:51 Me Dancing to A Little Less Conversation by Elvis Presley ft. JXL 44 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FgFsCLzSF0 3:24 Me Dancing to Cotton Eyed Joe by Rednex 85 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdPOD81IE-g 3:09 Me Dancing to Tico Tico No Fuba 51 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJr4Q-_LiSA 3:37 Me Dancing to Ring My Bell by Anita Ward 112 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQDC8LXAYCk 2:19 Me Dancing to Surfin' Bird by the Trashmen 70 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22M6KH-aeNs 3:55 Me Dancing to Heart of Glass by Blondie 33 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sukJk0CILTc 4:03 Me Dancing to Womanizer by Britney Spears 69 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMBhUtuO3XI 4:01 Me Dancing to Groove Is In The Heart by Dee Lite 73 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_1uXJrFIjI 3:36 Me Dancing to Jerk It Out by the Caesars 25 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLHf2UTJmTk 3:26 Me Dancing to I Like to Move It by Reel 2 Real ft the Mad Stuntmen 14 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQ3qOTDlvmU 3:43 Me Dancing to Hot N Cold by Katy Perry 29 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWlMMyxSiF0 2:46 Me Dancing to Mashed Potato Time by Dee Dee Sharp 30 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wD0-IZA94SE 4:22 Me Dancing to Girls and Boys by Blur 42 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpPKMFcVlm4 3:37 Me Dancing to Fame by Irene Cara 27 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFBEm5iDq_w 2:22 Me Dancing to Lump by the Presidents of the United States of America 11 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i03gyCfPSE0 3:28 Me Dancing to Kids in America by Kim Wilde 26 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2L91HAi8iEU 3:48 Me Dancing to Pump Up the Jam by Technotronic 14 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPfreKCNvaw 2:13 Me Dancing to I Get Around by the Beach Boys 20 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjDvzPn_Vgs 3:59 Me Dancing to Le Freak by Chic 13 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfjcCqsJr5U 3:11 Me Dancing to That's the Way I Like It by KC & the Sunshine Band 19 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPBfHdLzVv8 3:57 Me Dancing to Louie Louie by Iggy Pop 43 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56hi-xauhJo 3:11 Me Dancing to Funplex by the B-52s 21 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sefOYvXf9Qs 3:38 Me Dancing to Jin Go Lo Ba by Fatboy Slim 15 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=654sKipVJ8g 3:54 Me Dancing to Dare by Gorillaz 37 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d85E1a9GMUA 2:58 Me Dancing to Bebe by Divine Brown 18 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bc7fUHg4D4 4:00 Me Dancing to Eye of the Tiger by Survivor 36 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLQ5Z0pmOy0 2:55 Me Singing Happy Together by the Turtles 13 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LijoZBVeIQo 3:53 Me Dancing to Can't Get You Outta My Head by Kylie Minogue 46 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjzyklFZ494 4:01 Me Dancing to Acceptable in the 80s by Calvin Harris 26 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebqp2wyZRS8 3:56 Me Dancing to Hey Ya! by OutKast 30 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9eHR4kBUvQ 3:48 Me Dancing to U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer 52 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ew6wRLroEzs 2:08 Me Singing She's a Lady by Tom Jones 13 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4x0VFcGO5L8 2:13 Me Singing I Saw Her Standing There by the Beatles 18 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YHqGbzVAqo 3:00 Me Dancing to William Tell Overture by Rossini 51 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C8eOOlnq8s 3:22 Me Dancing to Drop the Mambo by Diva Carmina 86 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRPZAObjbvA 2:55 Me Dancing to Irish Meadow Dance by O'Callaghan's Orchestra 452 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5z_n9QOX1EI 2:31 Me Dancing to Hungarian Dance No. 5 by Johannes Brahms 32 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmPKjDv5Vug 2:31 Me Dancing to Carmen Overture by Georges Bizet 95 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztcSAnDA_0Q 3:56 Me Dancing to We're All In This Together from High School Musical 51 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXaNkWwDbUY 2:48 Me Singing You're the One That I Want from Grease 11 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3xCEvP0U_I 3:33 Me Singing Summer Nights from Grease 16 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0KRLIkk5XY 3:17 Me Dancing to Chiwawa by Wanko Ni Mero Mero 15 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BpYi88JKjM 3:28 Me Dancing to Beware of the Boys by Punjabi MC 47 views1 month ago Category:Katie Simpson Category:YouTube